


Why Don't You Just-?

by teatimeready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, One Shot, Pining, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Kissing, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sisters, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: All I can do is let out a soft 'oh' before he softly presses his lips to mine. It happened so fast that I didn’t even close my eyes. He doesn’t remove his hands though, and my chest hurts like I might actually be having a heart attack. Over the fast, loud thump, thump, thump of my heart I hear my Dad shout, “you call that a kiss, son!” And okay, now I want to die.or- that awkward mistletoe kiss that leads to you wanting more, but you know you can't have it.





	1. It’s a Freaking Minefield!

I let out a long sigh before I open my door and stepped out into the chilly air. Dean followed suit and we head slowly down the path to my grandmother’s house. It was a snow-less Christmas this year, _thank Chuck,_ as I hated driving in it. I would be fine with snow if it only fell on the trees and the grass.

Dean brought his gloved hand up to my shoulder and pulled me close. Even with all the layers we were both wearing I could feel his heat wrap around me, and start to calm me down a bit, “It’s going to be okay, Y/N. You haven't seen your sister and her family in what- 3 years?”

I grumpily replied _yes,_ and he just laughed as he kissed the top of my head, “It’s going to be fun seeing them again.” He let go of me and patted my back before bringing his hand back to his side.

As we got closer to the house I saw my sister looking at us through the window. She smiled and waved. I do the same, but let out another sigh when she turned to leave from the window.

I love my older sister dearly, but sometimes she can be _pushy_ . I know she means well, and all she really wants is for me to be happy, but it all just ends up being too much for me to handle. _Why don’t you tell Dean how you feel?_ She always asks me on our weekly phone call. _You two already live together! Just go across the hallway and-_   

My sister opened the door with more gusto than needed, “Teenybutt!” She pulled me into a crushing hug and I silently cursed that nickname. Yes, Dean has heard it _many_ times from her and the kids, but I’m a grown-ass women, _damnit_!

“When will I ever grow out of that name?” I asked earnestly as she gave Dean a quick hug and a hello.

“Oh, you already have!” She slapped my ass and I let out a yelp, “doesn’t mean I’m going to stop using it.” She barked out a loud laugh at my glare.

Jess glanced behind Dean as if she was expecting more then just us, “No Castiel this year?” She asked.

Dean and I hung up our coats, “Jack wasn’t feeling that great so Cas decided to stay behind with him for Christmas,” Which was code for they stayed behind to take out a vampire nest. _Happy holidays, ya vamps!_

“That’s too bad. We will have to send some cookies back with ya’ll to help him feel better.”

Dean left me with my sister to say hello to rest of my family. I’m sure he was eager to talk to my Dad about ice-fishing.

“”You got it bad, Teeny.”

I turned towards me sister, “Excuse me?”

She motions towards where Dean was now talking with our Dad, “why don’t you just-”

I let out a loud _ugh_ that catch the attention of Dean, who was all the way on the other side of the large living room, “It hasn’t even been 10 minutes, Jess. Please. It’s one thing to do this over the phone, where only _us_ can hear it, but _please,_ ” I put both hands on her shoulders and dramatically shake her, “don’t do it within earshot of _the-one-who-shall-not-be-named_.”

“Voldemort!” Came the giggly response of my 8 year old niece.

Jess and I automatically faked being scandalized, “How dare thee young wizard speak such a name!” She let out a loud squeal as I playfully chased her around for a few minutes.

Feeling a little bit winded I ended up heading towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Dean was in there already, and when he saw me he tried to hand me a glass of eggnog. “Water first,” I said politely as I took a quick drink from the faucet. I grabbed the offered glass of eggnog and took a large gulp, and gagged. “Is there any eggnog in this?” I asked with a raspy voice, “or did you just hand me a glass of eggnog flavored whiskey?”

Dean made a face at that and I let out a chuckle, “I’m surprised you didn’t smell the booze before you took a drink.” He commented.

“So am I.” I tried to take another drink but I couldn’t do it. I spit the drink back into the glass, “nope, sorry. Can’t do it.” I handed him the glass back.

He let out a loud bark of laughter as I tried to rise my mouth out. I love eggnog but that was just gross. “Thanks for the spit back,” He said through chuckles before he took a sip of the drink.

“Don’t drink that!” I said horrified. I tried to take the glass away from him but he turned his body away from me.

“It’s fine.” He waved me off, “It’s not a big deal.” and continued to sip the drink as if to prove his point.

I shrugged my shoulders, “if you say so,” I mumbled before I heard Jess call out for us. We both went and stood in the doorway to the living room, “what’s up?” I asked when I noticed everyone looking at us.

Jess gave us wicked smile as she pointed above. I glanced up and was extremely happy I wasn’t holding a drink anymore. I would have dropped it once I realized that Dean and I were standing up mistletoe. _What the hell! My grandma never hangs up mistletoe for Christmas!_ The look my sister was giving me told me she was the one that decided to hang it up. And a quick glance around the living-room told me she hung it up in _multiple_ places!

_It’s a freaking minefield!_ I thought angrily to myself. I hope the glare I shoot Jess tells her exactly how _fucked_ she is going to be when we do our family snowball fight.

I cleared my throat and turned towards Dean, “we really don’t have to-” but I’m cut off by the feel of his hands on the back of my neck- his glass was obviously abandoned at some point. I looked into his green eyes and _holy hell_ is his face close to mine.

“Might as well, huh? Tis the season and all that jazz.”

All I can do is let out a soft _oh_ before he softly presses his lips to mine. It happened so fast that I didn’t even close my eyes. He doesn’t remove his hands though, and my chest hurts like I might actually be having a heart attack. Over the fast, loud _thump, thump, thump_ of my heart in my ears I hear my Dad shout, “you call that a kiss, son!” And okay, now I want to die, because _really Dad, who are you?_

Dean let out a breathless chuckle at everyone's encouraging cheers and leaned in again. This time I had enough sense to close my eyes. This time the kiss isn’t so gentle. No, this time it’s more, dare I say, _heated_. My hands shot up and grabbed onto his arms tightly as he brought our bodies closer, meanwhile deepening the kiss. I tasted the eggnog and whiskey mixture on his tongue, but this time I didn’t mind it at all.

It wasn’t until I heard myself, _or was it Dean,_ let out a soft moan that I knew I needed to push away. When we broke apart I let go of the older Winchester like he was on fire. I bravely glanced around the room at my family to see them all smiles, and cheering. My sister’s husband had covered my niece’s and nephew’s eyes. My Dad shouted that he gave us his blessing and everyone cheered some more. A sour feeling raised from my stomach and into my mouth.

I was the only one who seemed to think this wasn’t something to cheer about.

I put on a fake smile and sat down next to my sister. Everyone started up idle chatter again, and I was thankful their attention was no longer on me. I could feel Dean staring at me from the doorway. He hadn’t moved at all.

I felt my sister playfully bump my shoulder with hers. You didn’t have to be genius to tell she was pleased with herself. She started to say something cheerfully but I cut her off, “Are you happy now?” I whispered bitterly.

She let out a soft _what?_

“I said. Are you happy now?” I finally looked her as I felt my eyes begin to burn.

She breathes in sharply, “Y/n, I- I just thought-”

“What did you think was going to happen?” I let out a humorless chuckle, “did you think Dean and I were going to drive off into the sunset because of some stupid _mistletoe_ ?” I wiped at my face before any tears could fall, “no. We are going to drive back to the bunker like this never happened. Because like I’ve told you a _millions_ times, Dean doesn’t have feelings for me. Never has, and never _will_. And I-” I choked up a bit and I tried to cover it up by clearing my throat. “I get to pretend I’m not hopelessly in love with him.”

When I finally have the courage to look up, Dean was gone.

 

tbc.


	2. Neon signs, and Christmas lights

_“Dean doesn’t have feelings for me. Never has, and never will . And I-” I choked up a bit and I tried to cover it up by clearing my throat. “I get to pretend I’m not hopelessly in love with him.”_

_  
_ The old grandfather clock in the hall announced the new hour with a song. I was no longer in a harmonious mood though, as the air had turned sour after the mistletoe mishap. Dean seemed to avoid me as much as he could. Which had tickled me the wrong way for many reasons, but mostly because he was the one that had went along with my family’s fickle demands in the first place! I had every intention of just walking away, laughing it off as a bad joke.

A part of me knew that I was just making pointless excuses at this point. I knew sooner or later I needed to just put on my big-girl-pants and talk to Dean. I just wish it didn’t involve so much- _talking_.

For the first time in hours Dean looks me in the eye as he spoke, “Hey, it’s getting late. You wanna head out, kid?”  

 _Kid_. Normally that pet name was kinda cute, but right now it felt like a slap to the face. I chewed on my lip as I thought about how awkward this car ride was going to be, “might as well. We got a long ways back.” I stood to get my jacket.

We gave everyone our goodbyes, and long hugs. My sister handed me a green tin before we headed to Baby, “for Jack.” She said, and I could see in her eyes it was also for an apology.

I smiled the best I could and hugged her tightly, “It’s okay. I’m okay.” I whispered, “I’ll hear from you soon?”

Jess smiled and I could see the tension leave her shoulders, “you betcha’, Teenybutt!”

I lovingly rolled my eyes at my sister one last time before stepping out into the chilled December air.

 

**********************************

 

I felt myself finally start to relax enough to drift off into sleep when Dean slowed down his driving and ultimately shut off the engine. Alarm bells went off in my head, “what’s wrong, why have we stopped?” I asked a little dazed.

A neon _vacancy_ sign had me blinking rapidly as he spoke, “figured we should get a room for the night. Since the bunker is still a few hours away, and we might hit a snow storm in the middle of the drive.”

I glanced up at the streetlight next to my door to see no snowflakes falling, “o-kay.” I said a little confused before I just shrugged and unbuckled my seat belt, “I’ll get our bags while you get the rooms.” No way he wanted to share a room like we normally did.

He gave me a queer look before he grunted something non-audible and headed to the main office.

He was back within a few minutes and ushered me to a room. I was going to comment on his choice of us sharing still, but quickly decided against it. Once inside I noticed it only had a king size bed in the middle of the room. Now I _had_ to say something, “they didn’t have any double bed rooms left?”

The older Winchester didn’t say anything before he grabbed his toiletry bag, then marched into the bathroom. A few moments later the shower turned on, and I felt all the stress of the day pull me onto the large bed.

I let out a heavy sigh as I tried to come up with a plan. _Should I pretend to be asleep by the time he gets out of the shower? Should I take the couch? Just explain to him in the morning that I passed out on it without meaning to?_ I sat up and decided it was best to let him think everything was fine.

By the time Dean was out of the shower I had already changed into my sleeping clothes and was under the covers texting with Cas...

 

_...It went well enough. Jess wasn’t_

_as pushy as I thought she would be_

 

_That is good to hear. I hope you_

_wished everyone happy_

_holidays from us._

 

_Of course! Jess sent with a_

_tin of cookies for you guys._

 

_Jack will love tha-_

 

I didn’t realize Dean was standing next to me until he snatched the phone from my hands. “Hey! I was texting Cas!”

He ignored me and tossed the phone on the couch across the room, “I said, stand up.”

“Wha-” He grabbed at the sheets and ripped them off of me, “okay! I’m getting up, geez.” I did as I was told, but seeing as I was now standing in his space I tried to take a side step.

He grabbed onto my arm and I paused, “don’t.”

I glanced down at his hand on my arm, it was still warm from the heated shower. _Huh, he clipped his nails_ , “don’t what?”

“Don’t leave.”

That made me blanch a bit, “I’m not going to leave, Dean.” I stood back in front of him. “I wasn’t- I was just going to-”

“You wanted to. Before, at the party. I could tell.” He stepped closer to me, “you wanted to _escape_.”

I let out a surprised huff, “That's not-  it’s just, you see,” I glanced around at anything but Dean’s eyes. I was babbling now and I didn’t know how to stop it.

He let go of my arm but gave no sign of moving, “was kissing me really that bad?”

 _Breath, Y/n, breath._ When I finally look at him I almost choke. The look he was giving me was so raw, so _vulnerable_ , I almost couldn’t believe this wasn’t a dream. Whenever Dean showed any kind of emotion was a treasure, but something about this time made my stomach hurt.

“It wasn’t bad, Dean. In fact, I’ll mark it as one of the best moment of my life. But you see, that's where the problem lies.” When he gave no inkling of commenting I continued, “It meant something to me, Dean. Because I- well it’s a problem because it didn’t mean anything to you. Or at least, not like it did to me.”

He roughly ran his hand over his face and I suddenly felt like the ground was going to swallow me whole. It didn’t take someone as smart Dean much effort to understand what I basically just confessed to him.

He just stared at me like I was a puzzle he was trying to figure out, but the pieces weren’t fitting together anymore. After a moment of silence he let out a frustrated growl and barreled forward, knocking us both onto the king size bed.

His lips were still damp from the shower, and tasted a little bit like body wash. He tangled his fingers into my hair before he broke the kiss, “I don’t understand how you could think it didn’t mean the same to me, sweetheart.” I just gawk up at the ceiling as he placed soft kisses on my neck, “means I didn’t kiss you right.” He nips at the spot where my shoulder and neck meet.

I let out his name in the form of a heated gasp, and push him up so we are looking each other in the eyes, “what are you saying?” _What are you doing_ , seems like a better question right now.

He brought a hand to my face, ”what I’m sayin’ is.” He ran his thumb over my low lip, “you mean something to me.”

It was my turn to bring our mouths together, and for a glorious moment I didn’t think. I didn’t think about all the gorgeous women Dean had been with in the past, I didn’t think about the fact that my very-not-flat stomach was now exposed from him running his hands all over my body. All I did was feel. And right now- I felted loved.

And _hot_.

I grabbed at my pants to remove them, but Dean quickly stopped me. “Don’t, I want to-” and for a split moment he looked almost bashful. “May I?”

I mindlessly shook my head _yes_ and he let out a groan before hooking his fingers around the waist band and pulled.

I let out a loud gasp when I’m hit with cold air, he looked up at me in panic and I let out a giggle, “no, sorry. I just-” I felt my face heat up more, “I didn’t think you were going to take _everything_ off so quickly. Just surprised me, is all.”

He shot me a wicked grin, “sorry, sweetheart. I’ve been dreamin’ of this moment for as long as I can remember. Don’t want to waste anymore time.”

And so he didn’t.

 

***************************

_One year later_

***************************

 

“Y/n, what are you hanging up?”

I smiled down at the youngest Winchester as I finished my last Christmas decoration, “this Jack, is mistletoe. You hang it around your home, and when two people stand under it together, they kiss!”

The younger man beamed up at me, “really? Is it just a Christmas thing, or can it be any holiday?”

I carefully climbed down the ladder, “It’s normally just a Christmas thing, Hun.”

“I see.”

Dean marched into the library with a box marked _Christmas lights_ , took one look at the doorway and laughed, “really, babe? I figured you would have banned us from using mistletoe.”

Jack tilted his head in confusion, “why would she do that?”

“She had a bad experience with it last year because of her sister.” Cas added as he walked in with a large box as well.

“Did you have to kiss her?” Jack’s question made all of laugh.

“No, just made things a bit awkward between Dean and I for most of the day.”

Dean walked up to us and wrapped his arm around my waist,“Yea, but I think everything worked out great. Don’t you?” He gently rubbed at my swollen belly, and kissed my temple.

I placed my hand over his and smiled up at him, “Sure did. Worked out perfectly.”

And I kissed him like it was our first time under the mistletoe.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope part 2 turned out okay for you, folks. Sorry it's a bit short.
> 
> please let me know what you think of it. <3


End file.
